


Art for 'breathless and bulletproof'

by stormbrite



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, bigbang art, small fandoms bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for 'breathless and bulletproof' by Spiked Luv for <a href="http://smallfandombang.livejournal.com"> The Small Fandoms Bang</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for 'breathless and bulletproof'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [breathless and bulletproof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514363) by [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv). 



        

 

                     

          

                             

           

 

             SOME ICONS

 

                            

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [breathless and bulletproof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514363) by [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv)




End file.
